


Typical Siblings

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: A minific where Sirius and Meth act like typical siblings because they're both children.
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 5





	Typical Siblings

Never in her life had Amethyst Black thought that she would be hiding behind a giant wall of snow from her own brother. However, Sirius’ bright mind had decided that it would be an excellent day for a snowball fight. Naturally, she used her wand to create a giant wall and took shelter behind it. Meth absolutely despised winter and Sirius adored it. So, obviously, he took it upon himself to get his twin sister to engage in snowball fights as often as possible. It had gotten quiet, perhaps too quiet. Amethyst slowly raised her head over the wall to see where her brother was. Immediately, she was hit in the face with a flying snowball. She exhaled sharply, half in shock and half in anger.

“Sirius Orion Black!” She yelled.

“Amethyst Lyra Black!” Her brother mocked back. Angry, and with wet hair, Amethyst charged toward her brother. Sirius must have realised he fucked up because he immediately ran to take cover. James, scared for the life of his best friend, tried to block off Amethyst’s path.

“Meth, no. Azkaban isn’t worth this.”

“Let go of me, James Potter, or you’re next.” When he didn’t move, Amethyst tried to aim over his shoulder. Luckily for Sirius, she missed and hit the snowman next to him.

“ **You murdered my snowman** .”

“You’re lucky it wasn’t you, ya bastard. Try that again and I’ll feed you to the Whomping Willow.” Despite that, Sirius never for a second stopped bothering his sister.


End file.
